


Please Stay

by MohRod



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 1k, Derek Has Feelings, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post S4, Song Lyrics, Stiles Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:26:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MohRod/pseuds/MohRod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles just needed Derek to stay, which was something the wolf couldn't do at the moment.<br/>" ‘cause when you never see the lights it’s hard to know which one of us is caving".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Stay

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a Secret Santa's gift that's been really late. So much, I'm embarassed. (Bruna, I'm so sorry *sobbing*)  
> I listened to "Stay" from Rihana, and knew I had to write Sterek for it. Hope y'all like it.  
> I also apologize for any mistakes -english is not my first language, and I'm posting from my phone. I don't recomend it.

When they saw each other in the woods that first time, it was a shock to feel the sudden attraction. To Stiles, it was the curious feeling of being atracted to a guy; to Derek, was to want someone again, after everything that happened.  
  
_All along it was a fever_. After all the almost-death experinces they had together, both boys found themselves leaning towards one another, finally. It was a relief to start trusting someone to have your back. It was still new, the bond, but it was enough.  
  
Derek’s trust in Stiles made him seek for the younger teen in almost everything around him, but only unconsciously –he wasn’t ready to realize that yet. That the hours of his day were counted by the time the betas were in school, and how long until the next mistery appear so the pack would gather in the loft and Derek was able to watch Stiles’ every more without being noticed. Stiles was his safe-place, his anchor despite anger and hurt, and when the werewolf found himself dreaming of dispair and solitude, the wished the teenager was with him; he gave Derek faith: _a cold sweat hot-headed beliver_.  
  
They always fought over ‘who’s going to do this’ and ‘you won’t be alone in that’. Derek loved how he threw his hands in the air, saying “ _show me something!_ ”. It was like a prayer. And Derek loved it about him.  
  
He was scared, though. So he did what he knew best.  
  
“ _If you dare come a little closer..._ ” the low growl shook his rib-cage, threatening, a clear warning to every living being around the loft. Not to the human, despite of what Derek thought.  
  
Stiles did come closer, then. He grabbed Derek’s nape and kissed him hard, heartbeat skyrocating through his ears, deafening, drowning the Wolf in his smell and taste.  
_Round and around and around and around we go_ – Stiles thought as his lips caressed Derek’s in one impulsive movement. _Now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know._ – inwardly he begged for Derek to see what was right in front of him, how he felt. Maybe this time –finally- they would be together.  
  
  
Derek took a step back before he got lost in the feel of Stiles’ hands in his waist and neck, _not really sure how to feel about it_. Because he needed to make a decision about his past and future, about how he’d deal with the happenings in Mexico and what came after.  
  
“ _Something in the way you move_ ,” Stiles’ eyes were shining and his smile was blinding. He held Derek’s head carefully, like the man could bolt any second if he didn’t. “ _Makes me feel like i can’t live without you”_ he kisses each cheek, then his nose. Derek remains watching him closely, relishing the love given to him, but still paralised. “Please, _I want you to stay_.” He pleades in a whisper.  
  
But Derek had to go -he was way too hurt and so not ready to give himself to Stiles the way they both deserved. He still could hear Cora’s voice in his head, during the conversation they had before she left back to South America.  
“ _It’s not much a life you’re living_.” She told him at night, while they stared to the endless night sky.  
  
  
At the time he had already realized that, nevertheless he wanted to be in Beacon Hills for a little more time. Maybe after a few years Stiles would accept to go with him around the country. Now, instead, he felt an urgent feeling to run from there and Stiles wouldn’t leave him be unless he gave a good reason to. They both were selfish.  
  
“ _It’s not just something you take -it’s given_.” He replies to the young man. “And I can’t give you that now.”  
  
He wasn’t ready yet to rely on someone else that way. So he left.  
  
_Round and around and around and around we go._  
_Now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know_.  
  
He hoped Stiles could understand what he meant as he did so many times before.

  
  
*  
  
Months later, he goes back to the city to find a disrupted Pack, young adults that had gone through so much to mantain their families safe from the supernatural. And he found Stiles –a new version of him: quieter, experienced and hollowed.  
  
They finally met one afternoon, and in the privacy of the Preserve, they exchanged a hug so strong that took their breath away. Derek put his hands on Stiles’ face, searched for the love spark inside them, the one place of happiness he saw the day he left Beacon Hills. He found it after a while –a lot more mature, but still there.  
  
“I couldn’t stop thinking about you” Derek’s voice was strangled; it didn’t matter he felt better now -once a man of few words, always a man of few words.  
  
Tears started to form in the whiskey colored eyes, as the phrase made sense to Stiles.  
“ _The reason i hold on to this..._ ” Stiles grasped at the werewolf’s bicep. “ _it’s ‘cause i need this hole gone_.”  
His voice cracked as he spoke, but it was okay, Derek didn’t cared.  
  
“It’s funny,” the teen tried to joke as the air became more charged with energy waving from them. It was a serious conversation, one that they’ve been waiting for a long time. “ _You’re the broken one, but I’m the only one who needed saving_.”  
  
Stiles’ body suddered as he remembered the killings and terror happened while the other man was absent. Derek shook his head.  
  
“You don’t need to be saved, you have never done anything wrong, Stiles.”

“But I did.” He licked his lips, unsure. “So much; I’m no better than the villains that we fought against.”  
  
Derek snorts and kisses his nose.  
“Don’t be silly. You’re not like them, you’re a good person. And I’m here now –there’s nothing to worry about.”  


_‘cause when you never see the lights, it’s hard to know which one of us is caving._

  
They stayed embraced, in silence as the feeling of being home finally overcomes all the fears. Together they could do anything, would keep eachother safe.  
Faith, strengh and love.  
Forever. 


End file.
